Words
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Conjunto de drabbles ] Segundo drabble: ¿Soy yo el fragmento perdido de una historia qué no recuerdo con claridad? (100% Allena, Allen Walker x Lenalee Lee)
1. Matrimonio

**Disclaimer:** **D. Grey-man** es propiedad de **Katsura Hoshino** (trollshino), de ser míos ya saben…el Allena seria canon (algún día)

 **Primera palabra:** Matrimonio (dada por Alexie)

 **Palabras:** 407.

* * *

Con trémula lentitud deja que su linda hermana, retire las constantes y traicioneras lágrimas que no dejan de brotar de sus acuosos ojos.

Sus pupilas están fijas en la radiante y hermosa mujer que le sonríe con dulzura sin embargo, su mente le traiciona y la transforma nuevamente en esa indefensa y tierna niña que una vez gritó fuertemente su nombre, esa qué corrió con los brazos abiertos en búsqueda de un consolador abrazo que pare las pesadillas que no le dejan dormir.

─Nii-san.

Su suave llamado le saca de su ensoñación y de la nueva cuenta llora. En ella ve reflejado el vivo retrato de su madre y ese le duele, porqué recuerda que no cumplió con todo lo que él le prometió por última vez.

Nunca fue el mejor bailarín que le ensañara a no pisar a su pareja, no tuvo la oportunidad de enseñarle en sin fin de las actividades que seguramente sus padres hubieran hecho mejor que él y aunque su mayor orgullo fue evitar que llorara cuando su primer novio le rompiera el corazón; ahora es ese único pulpo él que se la lleva de su lado.

Lo prefiere mil veces a que alguno de esos demonios que arrebatara la oportunidad de tener el futuro que está por construir.

─Lenalee─susurra.

─¿Nii-san?─Komui está a mi lado, tan elegante vestido de blanco. Sé que él también lo siente, lo sé por la manera en que se muerde el labio y su manzana de Adán traga grueso innumerables ocasiones.

─Gracias─me acerco hacia su brazo, ese que me está sosteniendo en la posición correcta en la que se debe tomar a la novia antes de entrar a la iglesia. El velo, el complicado peinado hecho cuidadosamente por la señorita Miranda, me importan poco.

─Yo...sé qué él cumplirá su promesa.

Sollozo un poco, interrumpiendo y negándole lo evidente. Durante el tiempo que hemos estado esperando la marcha nupcial, me topo con sus ojos y ahora son los mios los que se llenan de lágrimas, seguramente Jerry se enojará por el maquillaje corrido.

─La novia no debe de llorar frente a mí─repocha limpiando mis lágrimas. Como anteriormente yo lo hice.

─¿Lo escuchas?─asiento, no refiriéndome al órgano que empieza a sonar, sino al cálido y gentil silbar del viento que trae consigo las flores de cerezo.

Ambos caminamos lentamente...

[Aquí viene la novia]

 _«Descuida nii-san, sé que Allen me hará feliz»_

* * *

 _ **Nota:** El siguiente conjunto de drabbles es para ponerme activa y como agradecimiento a todas las personas que me han dado un follow, favorito o comentado cualquiera de mis escritos de mi linda OTP. Ustedes son los que evitan que siga escribiendo para el fandom y no lo deje._

 _La base de este conjunto y los siguientes capítulos serán con cualquier palabra que me dejen en los comentarios, los primera dos drabbles son por las palabras que mis amigos dejaron en mi post de facebook, en ustedes recae la continuidad de este conjunto._

 _Depende de su palabra será el mundo que use, ya sea dentro del anime/manga o un Au._

 _Este conjunto será 100% Allena (Allen x Lenalee), si alguien quiere unirse a la actividad es bienvenido para aumentar poco a poco los fics de nuestra linda y bella OTP._

 _Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


	2. Noche

**Segunda palabra:** Noche (dada por EdCaSaFo)

 **Palabras:** 228.

* * *

La noche siempre me ha dado miedo.

Cuando la oscuridad llega fragmentos de escenas que son ajenos a mí, invaden mi mente. En ellas veo reflejada una sanguinaria guerra; donde una chica parecida a mí combate. Ella trata de sobrevivir de esos terribles monstruos que no dudan ni un segundo en arrebatarle la vida.

(Tan frágil)

Odio escuchar sus desgarradores gritos, mí voz es similar a la suya...

Gracias a eso, perdí la cuenta de todas las veces en las que he dudado de mi existencia.

 _«¿Soy yo el fragmento perdido de una historia qué no recuerdo con claridad?»_

Cuando la noche llega, éste sentimiento de vacío se instala en mi pecho, cuando "él" viene a mí y dice "ese" nombre...

Mis ojos rompen en llanto y la sonrisa que se posa en los labios de la figura de níveos cabellos, hace que mi rostro se ponga afligido, mi corazón sangra con su cruel gesto y a pesar de eso el anhelo no desaparece.

La noche lentamente me vuelve loca.

Hace que la necesidad se encuentre sentada sobre mi cama.

Se acerca a mi...

(Parece real)

El toque de su mano en mí mejilla es cálido, su "te extrañé Lenalee" _«no soy ella»,_ es un dulce veneno que "él" corroe gentilmente por mis labios.

En la noche, el amor nace del deseo repentino de hacer etéreo lo pasajero.


End file.
